The purpose of this three year grant is to computerize the tumor registries at the Fox Chase/University of Pennsylvania Comprehensive Cancer Center, which includes American Oncologic Hospital, Jeanes Hospital and the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania (HUP). The data are coded based on the CCPDS (Centralized Cancer Patient Data System) minimal dataset. At American Oncologic and Jeanes Hospitals, data on cases diagnosed from 1970 to 1977 are being coded to the CCPDS format and then computerized. At HUP, the data existed on punch cards back to 1955. This file has been computerized and the data converted to CCPDS codes where possible. In terms of quality control a significant program has been undertaken. First, the completeness of the registry data will be assessed, and second, the accuracy of coded data will be evaluated. The main objectives of this project are to design and publish reports on the accumulated data and to assist researchers in the use of the data. In the coming year, efforts will be made to integrate the tumor registry data with other data bases planned or existing at the institutions.